Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus capable of adjusting a vehicle height according to a driving condition and surrounding circumstances.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of suspension apparatuses have been developed in order to improve riding quality of a car and noise environment in a car.
Such a suspension apparatus is one of major components that is composed of a lower arm, an upper arm, a knuckle, a step-link, a spring, a shock-absorber, a ball joint, and the like to serve to connect an axle to a frame or a chassis to absorb vibration or shock transferred from the road, thereby improving riding comfort and safety of a car.
The suspension apparatus is supported by the spring, the shock-absorber, and the like to mechanically harmonize the relative motion between a vehicle body and a wheel adequately. Further, the suspension apparatus allows tires to securely adhere to the ground so as to make a car sink towards the ground when driven at high speed.
However, a problem arises in that, when driving along a speed bump or an unpaved road, if a vehicle height is low, a vehicle may be likely to collide with the road surface, and when a driving condition such as rolling, pitching or the like occurs, the vehicle may tip to one side to deteriorate riding comfort and steering performance of the vehicle.
Thus, an electronic suspension apparatus has been developed and used to electrically control a shock-absorber to automatically control a position of a vehicle. In addition, an active suspension unit employing a hydraulic system having excellent responsiveness has also been used to control vibration of a vehicle body to suit to a driving state of a vehicle, thereby obtaining stability in driving and steering of the vehicle.
However, the conventional hydraulic active suspension unit also has problems in that a hydraulic pump, a reservoir, hydraulic lines, cylinder blocks, and the like are essentially required, the implementation of the active suspension unit is complicated, the fuel efficiency of the suspension unit is low in nature, and emission of CO2 is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.